The NU-CCNE Administrafion Core will provide financial and programmafic oversight for the Center including supporting existing and launching new inifiatives that build community, strengthen translational acfivifies, and integrate research with education and technology transfer. The Core encompasses the plans to translate research advances and knowledge across disciplines. It also supports education/training and outreach programs that seek to develop a cadre of researchers who are skilled in applying the tools of nanotechnology to critical problems in cancer research and clinical oncology. The Core also includes community outreach programs, technology assessment programs, and public-private partnerships. Finally, this Core encompasses the administrative functions that support the enfire NUCCNE effort.